Confesion
by NekoDanyhentai
Summary: Si quieres oir tan solo esas cinco palabras, solo requieres pedirlas ¿cierto?. Pero todo tiene un limite, todo tiene condiciones, y definitivamente ella no iba a ceder solo porque el quisiese que rogara. Sin embargo haria algo que tal vez sorprendiese al chico del cual se enamoro.


Diabolik Lovers no me pertenece sino a sus respectivos autores, la historia es originalmente sacada de mi cabeza así que disfrútenla!

/…/: Susurros.

(…): Fuera de diálogos, acciones.

*…*: Pensamientos.

**POV de Yui.**

_**POV de Reiji.**_

_**Recuerdo aquella noche en que Yui "despertó", recuerdo cada detalle de esa estresante noche, mas aun recuerdos los delicados labios de Yui posarse sobre los míos, no quería corresponder a aquel toque pero así como Yui/Cordelia lo dijo… "ocultas tus sentimientos para que nadie los vea." Tal vez es realmente lo que trataba de evitar, aun cuando besaba mi cuello, no quería corresponder sin embargo termine cayendo como un vil insecto en la telaraña donde entre más te remuevas mas te atrapas, tomar su delicada cintura no con brusquedad sino con apego, sentir una corriente demasiado atrayente para sí, sus manos aun enguantadas me hacían sentir en las nubes, irónico para un vampiro, me siento obtuso por doblegarme a los sentimientos, lo único que pude pronunciar fue un burdo "No juegues conmigo, por favor" y su mentira de interés, tal vez eso me hizo despertar, aun sabiendo que esa persona era Yui, encerrada en su cuerpo como una partícula diminuta. Su proposición de seguir, decidí ignorarla, tenia ansias de volver sentir sus labios, ella me concedía el permiso en sí, pero la voz de Cordelia y esos verdes ojos, no son comparados con lo brillante de los ojos rosas de la verdadera chica que estaba cautiva, como excusa bastante tonta a mi parecer fue "Es imposible que sienta algo por una mujer tan indecente e inmoral", nunca llegaría a sentir algo por Cordelia sin embargo Yui es diferente, su mano se acercaba a darme una cachetada, la recibo y antes de lanzarme a ese frágil cuerpo, Raito interrumpe tan codiciada "pelea".**_

_**Es decepcionante el recordar aquello como un simple suceso, mis sentidos se llegan a alentar y revierten tan solo de recordar aquel beso, o lo que menos llegue a sentir, celos, así se les llama cierto? Cuando todos mis hermanos se apresuraban a verle, a revivirle, corrí a pesar de que yo me veía tranquilo estaba muriendo por dentro, angustia miedo, sensaciones que creía no conocer. Busque en mis libros, mis experimentos y logro conseguir el elixir pasa salvar su tan preciada vida, después de todo los celos no sirven de nada, al fin del acabo de los seis Sakamaki ella me eligió a mí.**_

_**Pero sigo sin poder llegar a saber cómo demostrar mis sentimientos así como ella lo logra, sus brazos que se juntan a mi espalda, eso cortos y pequeños besos que ella me llega a proporcionar, aun así después de que me dijo que me amaba yo no fui capaz de contestarle aun así solo sonrió y se fue a su siguiente clase, quería alcanzarle, correr junto a ella y aun así no lo hice, siento que me tiene miedo que las caricias realizadas solo se ejercen mientras fino dormir. Podría ser que ella me tiene miedo y por eso se rehúsa a estar tan cerca de mí mientras estoy despierto. No importa lo mucho que lo pienso sigo sin poder decirlo o declararlo. A pesar de ser una vampiresa ella sigue comportándose como la frágil humana que era y llego a la mansión. Los pasillos de la escuela se alargan y me ajaqueca ver todos los decorados por el día de los enamorados, sabiendo que todos los humanos pueden demostrar los sentimientos que yo no puedo siquiera imaginar. Encuentro el salón de Yui, se ha retrasado para llegar a la limousine y como su pareja, debo venir a buscarla, me acerco cada vez a su salón y logro escuchar vagamente una que otra cosa.**_

Yui: Sarato-kun, que era lo que necesitabas?

Me asomo un poco al salón, encuentro el rubio cabello de mi pareja y una cabellera blanca, ojos grises usando anteojos.

Sarato: Yui…Yui-san, quería… quería… decirte que… pues… pues… ME GUSTAS MUCHO!

_**Yui se queda estática por unos segundos, su mirada se retoma de nuevo y forma una apenada sonrisa a ese chico que al instante se sonroja.**_

Yui: gumene Sarato-kun, pero no puedo estar contigo…

Sarato: y eso porque Yui-san?

Yui: Sarato-kun, tengo secretos que te erizarían la piel, te atemorizarían y no te volverías a acercar a mi nunca más, y yo te quiero mucho, no me gustaría que te alejes…

_**Se acerca a ese chico y lo abraza, enreda sus manos en el cuello de ese chico, que ahora quiero estrangular y romper hasta que la última gota de sangre se derrame por abrazar a Yui, esas manos odiosas que se posan en Yui ahora quiero destruirlos…**_

Sarato: sabes Yui, nunca has oído que mientras haiga amor lo demás no importa…

Yui: claro que lo he oído pero…

Sarato: pero qué? Acaso tienes novio, si es así dejare de entrometerme en tu sentimientos, dime Yui, tienes novio?

Yui: no lose, es complicado, eso creo; me confesé sin embargo no me dio una respuesta concreta…

Sarato: bueno… concédeme una cita esta tarde, es viernes y no habrá clases mañana, que dices?

_**Recházalo de la manera más lamentable que pueda existir, di que no, esta noche es para los enamorados y tu eres mi pareja di que no, por favor…**_

Yui: Mmmm… claro Sarato-kun, no tengo planes y tú tampoco, aunque espero que ninguno de los Sakamaki se enoje, por salir esta noche… pero está bien.

_**Mejor desaparezco de la escena no quisiera arruinársela a Yui, de que este con su amante, ojala y lo disfrute, estoy colérico, llego a la limousine y todos me miran expectantes, solo les digo que Yui no vendrá con nosotros esta noche, todos sabían la confesión que Yui, me había hecho, todos le amaban tanto como yo pero aun así nadie intento nada, parecían respetar la decisión de MI VAMPIRESA YUI…**_

Sarato: te recojo más tarde?

Yui: no! Mejor coloquemos un punto de reunión y nos vemos ahí.

Sarato: qué tal si vamos al nuevo cine que abrieron se llama "Cities cinemas"

Yui: claro, está bien…

**Reviso mi reloj y veo que me he retrasado para llegar a la limousine, se enojaran sino estoy ahí, tal vez a Reiji-san se le importe un poco, pero a quien engaño, solo soy un recipiente de sangre para él. Llego y la limousine ya se ha ido, me tele transportaré a pesar de que casi no he usado este poder, pienso que puedo ser buena en eso. Me concentro y aparezco en mi cuarto, empiezo a buscar un vestido y encuentro tantos, pero uno de mis favoritos y nuevo que he comprado es uno rosa pastel con tirantes de listón negro, un moño en la parte delantera hecho con el mismo listón negro que recorre toda mi cintura, buco un bolso rosa pastel y un collar de perlas blanco, encuentro unos zapatos bajos color negro con un signo de mariposa en los costados, mi cabello lo sujeto con una cola de caballo alta y dejo libres dos mechones, bajo corriendo antes de toparme con alguno de los hermanos, voy al jardín y me tele transporto cerca del cine, Sarato-kun me estaba esperando, me saluda y me dice que estoy muy hermosa, entramos nos divertimos, pero mis sentimientos hacia Reiji-san no van a cambiar, a pesar de que el no sienta lo mismo. Quiero caminar esta vez, le mentí a Sarato-kun, diciendo que me recogerían dentro de poco, y él se fue confiado en eso, sin embargo quiero caminar un poco y despejar la mente, es un muy buen día de san Valentín, enserio…**

_**No puedo creer la posición que tengo en este momento, estoy sentado en este mullido sillón, viendo hacia la ventana en busca de que ella se aparezca por esa puerta, parezco una mujer esperando a que el marido llegue después de serle infiel bueno es parecido a la situación, a pesar de que aun son las diez de la noche estoy asustado por qué no llega, sin embargo pienso el porqué de mi comportamiento si al fin y al cabo no soy su pareja oficial, ni siquiera le he dicho que le quiero. Llega como si con la mente le hubiese llamado y sus ojos tan cristalinos perceptibles desde lejos…**_

Yui: buenas noches Reiji-san, si me disculpas voy a mi habitación, quiero pensar en ciertas cosas…

Reiji: en quien en tu amante?

Yui: Ehh? Amante? Y eso de donde lo has sacado Reiji-san?

_**Me acerco a ella, quiero abrazarle pero mi muñeca solo atina a tomar una de las suyas, me tele transporto con ella a mi centro de investigaciones la recosté sobre el asiento y me trepe encima de ella, comencé a besarle y a pesar de ser rudo con ella, me correspondía, su mano libre viajo hasta mi cabello y lo revolvía, solté su muñeca y lleve mis manos a su cadera, comencé a acariciarlas levemente mientras sus manos revoloteaban sin parar enmarcando mi cara.**_

**Ese beso tan rudo y sin embargo tan cálido, y cariñoso, esto quiere decir que el también me quiere tan siquiera un poco, esa es una buena esperanza, nee?, su cabello negro con tonos grisáceos azulinos, no pude evitar acercarme a él, sentirlo tan sedoso y su varonil olor, sus caricias son placenteras y tiernas a la vez, primera vez que siento algo así, los besos suben de nivel, lame mis labios levemente y yo los abro con un gemido imposible de resistir saliendo así libre de mis labios, a penas sentí la lengua de Reiji-san hacer un leve contacto con la mía, el se levanto separándose de mi quedando a horcajadas…**

Reiji: ya que estamos más calmados… hay que aclarar uno que otro asunto…

_**Sí, claro "calmados", de no haberme separado de ella estoy seguro me la hubiera llevado a la cama, en este caso el sillón de mis investigaciones, pero quiero aclarar esto, quiero aclarar el asunto del supuesto amante, no quiero besarle si se que ella ha besado a alguien más con esos labios, la voltee a ver después de haber hablado y me encuentro con una Yui sonrojada y algo jadeante tratando de regular su respiración, su aroma desprende excitación, sonrío socarronamente sabiendo que yo provoque aquello, me acomode los lentes y me dispuse a volver a hablar…**_

Reiji: como te decía… quiero que me aclares, quien es Sarato-kun?

**Esa mirada no me estaba gustando nada, juro que brillaba tanto como cuando quieren beber de mi sangre, se queda viendo expectante esperando a que yo le diese una respuesta sensata, bueno no es como que no se la fuera a dar.**

Yui: ahh... pues eso, el es mi amigo y está enamorado de mi…

Reiji: y aun sabiendo eso, aceptaste ir con él?! (Tono histérico)

Yui: Reiji! Déjame hablar!

Reiji: desde cuando me hablas así!?

Yui: desde esta noche!... (Ya más calmada contesto) bueno, como te decía Sarato-kun me invito a salir y como supuse que estarías ocupado no quería disgustarte; digo no tengo nada que nos ate, por lo tanto salí con Sarato-kun, me pidió ser su novia pero no es como que fuera a darle una esperanza sabiendo que no le puedo amar….

Reiji: que no somos nada!? Eres mi novia y punto! Además no deberías sacar conclusiones sin siquiera preguntar…

_**Yui brinco a mis brazos, aferro sus manos a mi pecho y lloro levemente llegaba a sentir sus cálidas lagrimas, nunca había visto a una vampiresa llorar, tal vez por eso me enamore por que cuando era humana ya era especial siendo una vampiresa se le volvió aun mas, aprisione sus caderas entre mis brazos y la apreté levemente, sintiéndola más cerca de mí, sin embargo tenía que verle esa adorable cara. Cuando la separe y pude divisarle su expresión esa cara sonrojada, tan tierna, sus lagrimas resbalando por su carita y sus lagrimas cayendo por sus sonrojadas mejillas, las limpie con el pulgar, levante su mentón y la bese, casta y dulcemente, extraño decirlo por parte de un ser de la noche…**_

Reiji: no te lo había dicho antes cierto?

Yui: el que?

Reiji: que TE AMO Yui…

Yui: Reiji, yo también TE AMO!

**Ambos nos amábamos, mutuamente, en verdad ya me lo había confesado por lo tanto estaremos juntos, es lo mejor que puede pasar, no es como que no vayamos a tener retos o algo por el estilo, pero estando juntos, que ha de pasar? Ya nada importa porque tanto él como yo estamos juntos.**

_**No dejare que mis hermanos le toquen aunque tenga que usar cantarella (1) para que ya no vuelvan a levantarse y así no se le acerquen, no importa cómo debo dárselas pero se las daré de cualquier manera, mis sentimientos no van a cambiar, y si los de ella llegan a cambiar, la atare a mi centro de investigaciones y nunca le soltare, no importa si la despedazo con tal de que ella sea solo mía.**_

(1)=Cantarella no es precisamente la canción de Vocaloid por si alguien llega a conocerla, sino que cantarella es una droga hecha de hierbas y tripas de cerdo putrefactas, el uso es tanto para matar como para dormir por eso Reiji-san la menciona, por que el usa mucho experimentos de este tipo.

Bueno yo se que la historia tiene por un lado al representar a Reiji-san en sus pensamientos lo pongo empalagoso a diferencia de cómo realmente es, sin embargo yo lo siento así, que oculta sus sentimientos para que nadie los vea, y lo del beso lo pensé por cómo se niega a responder y luego le besa igual así como la frase "no juegues conmigo por favor" se que suena algo rogado e imposible que Reiji-san lo dijese pero según la traducción que yo logre hacer (si soy obsesionada por el japonés y lo aprendo tanto los kanjis como la pronunciación y escritura) es que eso es lo que dice…

Con esto termino las aclaraciones y espero les haya gustado, de ser así infórmenmelo, dejando sus reviews y si no pues dejen sus críticas constructivas.


End file.
